A multiplicity of driver assistance systems and assistance functions which are used to assist the driver of the motor vehicle and contribute to increasing the active safety are implemented in modern motor vehicles. An example which may be mentioned at this juncture is ABS which in the meantime has been implemented as standard virtually in every modern motor vehicle.
Driver assistance systems which assist the driver with the lateral guidance of the vehicle, for example the lane-keeping assistant or lane assist, are also known. The latter warns the driver of the unintentional departure from the lane, for example by applying a steering torque. The driver must leave his hands on the steering wheel, which is monitored by the system, for example by measuring the manual steering torque. In this case, use is made of the fact that the mere encompassing and gripping of the steering wheel already induces a manual steering torque.
The further development of the assistance for the driver of a vehicle results in driver assistance systems with semi-automatic through to autonomous driving functions. In such assistance systems, at least some of the driver's responsibility is assumed by the assistance system. An autonomous driving function is implemented, for example, in parking assistants with an automatic parking function.